


this young and fragile dream

by denisiya



Series: Drinking wine with your loved ones. [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sweet, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisiya/pseuds/denisiya
Summary: "Well, I came here, didn't I."
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Series: Drinking wine with your loved ones. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171460
Comments: 22
Kudos: 140





	this young and fragile dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Meet my first fic about these two <3  
> 1) non-native speaker, all mistakes are mine.  
> 2) it's canon, I'll prove  
> Enjoy!

"Here."

"Thank you."

Farah takes the glass of red wine, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"For courage," Saul mumbles, awkwardly grinning, and wets his lips with a dark liquid, squinting his eyes after the first sip way more dramatically than he would've normally. She doesn't want to use her powers to read his emotions, but it's obvious even like this.  _ He's worried, too. _

And why exactly are they so shy? It's been a month since he made the first move, suggesting trying the next level. They're adults, the most respectful adults here, things like dates shouldn't be that shocking and hard for them.

That's the thing: they're adults. They're old.

And Farah has never felt old, she hasn't considered herself being  _ not young _ just a few hours ago.

But here they are, at Saul's living room, sitting on the couch and drinking wine after watching documentaries at the library and walking around Ben's gardens.

They both know what's supposed to happen: knees are almost touching, shoulders brushing all the time, faces are too close than necessary.

It's been long for her. Long since the last time she had a partner. She's too inexperienced for her age.

She almost jumps when she feels a hand on her knee.

"Sorry-," he moves to the other end of the couch, lowering his eyes, "-I thought-"

"You thought what?" She exclaims, being too surprised at the sudden gesture.

"You were silent for a moment, I thought you wanted me to...Er, start."

She hears his heartbeat as if her ear is next to his chest and she feels guilty for scaring him away like this. She accepted the invitation to his cottage after all. And it's almost midnight.

"Well, I came here, didn't I." 

At that, Saul finally looks up at her with raised eyebrows and opened mouth. He apologised for having the last shave a few days ago, but she knew that he wasn't used to it, he never paid attention to facial hair. She doesn't necessarily want him to have a perfectly-smooth face.

"There's no rush if you don't want to, Farah," Saul says and puts his glass on the table. He rubs his palms and bites his lips. Even his foot slightly taps in the rhythm. She's never seen him so lost.

And she's never seen him so handsome before. Maybe it's because of the only lamp lighting, quiet night, warm room. She's never thought that one can be so  _ soft  _ at almost fifty years old, but wonders never cease. Saul is here, this handsome, intelligent and kind man is here, looking at her and waiting for the answer.

Waiting for more.

But what if he would be disappointed? She's not young anymore, what if he just wouldn't want her when they actually _ start,  _ because she doesn't look as she used to.

If no one wanted that from her for a long time why would he want it now.

She doesn't flinch this time when his hand rests on her shoulder.

"I know, I'm not the one who can read minds here, but I feel that you're not enthusiastic about it," he whispers and strokes her back. Not too low, right in the middle. It makes her find comfort again. "What is it, Farah?"

If only her mother, bless her soul, had time to give her any advice - she absolutely doesn't know how to act. How not to make him feel guilty or how not to be kicked out then and there. She also doesn't want to humiliate herself in front of him but it's too difficult when all she can think about is how wrong she is for bed. 

"You've never seen me with no clothes on."

Holy God, she said it aloud.

The hand on her back freezes and she doesn't find anything better than hide her face in her palms, wishing to be able to rewind time.

"And?" is the only thing that he asks. Well, what was started has to be finished.

"And you might not like what you see, Saul, that's what," she snaps looking at him.

But what she sees is not what she expected: the man, clearly in his own head, trying to hold back the laugh. "Saul?"

"Sorry, I've just remembered," he rubs his eyes with the right hand, smiling, "I actually  _ have  _ seen you in a swimming suit once."

"Oh? I never swim when we're on the river."

"Oi, you couldn't forget our only time at sea," he rolls his eyes and takes her hand in his two. "Year ago? We only had one day? Sky has found sea urchin?"

"Ah." It was a very nice day. Salty water definitely helped her skin. "My swimsuit was barely exposing." She had only her elbows and calves seen. The rest was tight, but not so… openly.

"Exposing enough to see that you’re beautiful, Farah." Saul's smile isn't broad but it's genuine, his eyes are focused on hers. He brings her hand to his lips and places a kiss to the back of it. "I tried not to stare at you and not to compliment you every minute."

She probably blushes.

"What made you hold back the compliments?" It's never the wrong time to tease.

"Well, I was afraid that you could set me on fire out of embarrassment that we both would've felt." 

"I would never burn you, I promise," she flirts.

"There's nothing more pleasant that one can hear from you." 

She decides to be the first to initiate the kiss this time, so she leans in and carefully presses her lips to his. She feels a palm on her cheek and she decides to put hers on his chest. She doesn't expect him to pull away.

"Hey," he says and removes her hand from his chest, keeping it in his own palm, squeezing. "I meant it: you don't have to. I can sleep here, you take my room."

"Thank you." She reaches to his cheek and smiles back. It's good when you're not green anymore and no one forces anyone to do anything out of impatience. "And for saying that, too."

She's much more relaxed than she was at the beginning of it. She's not sure if she's ready enough, but she trusts him. And it's the most important thing for now.

"I'll never stop saying how I love to look at you if I start," he softly murmurs. "But I much more like planning our forest-checks together." His gaze shifts from her eyes to her mouth.

"It's romantic, Saul." She feels how tired she is, almost yawning. "I'd go to your bed, actually."

"One moment, I'll just bring a pillow for myself here," he smiles and rises on his feet. She grabs him by his hand.

"No need."

"Oh?"

He gave her courage.

"Come with me."

"But-"

"I don't exactly mean  _ this,"  _ she says, "but I don't want to sleep there when you're here."

"So you want me to sleep there with you."

"Right." She stands and pulls him in the direction of the bedroom. "Whatever might happen is more than okay with me."

***

Nothing much happened that night as they were too tired and fell asleep as soon as they were covered with a warm blanket.

It was nice to wake up next to somebody, next to  _ Saul _ . She stroked his face while he still was asleep, but not for long, they both had to get up and start their way to Alfea.

Day by day and night by night, Saul made Farah feel herself younger. They had forever to be young and with every moment spent together, their age was stepping away, letting the beautiful union bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
